Two Editions to the Uzumaki Family!
by hanika.starzone
Summary: Hinata is giving birth to... twins! NaruHina/ShikaTema/NejiTen. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY  well, except the OCs...


**A/N: Good God that was weird :/ Hanika's full name is Hanikamari Nara. Yay! :D**

**Me: OK, 3, 2, 1!**

**Miyage and Hanika: HanikaMitsuStarzone-neechan does not own Naruto! Only the OCs!**

**KBYE! GONNA MAKE ANOTHER ONE.**

**

* * *

**

"Okaa-san…" little 5-year-old Hanika asked while pulling on her mother's sleeve "Is Hinata-san going to be okay?" she asked. She had her mother's blonde hair which she plaited and her father's black eyes, but her pupils were bigger than her father's that was sure. She obviously didn't much look like Shikamaru.

"Yes, she will darling," Temari assured her. Hanika thought for a while.

"Will Naruto-san and the other doctors and nurses be okay?" she asked again after a long pause.

"What makes you think they won't?"

"Well, otou-san here told me that when you were giving birth to me, you nearly knocked him and a few nurses dead," Hanika explained, with eyes all innocent.

Temari looked at Shikamaru, who was on the other side of Hanika, with an angry glare. Shikamaru looked away.

They all turned their heads towards the delivery room where Hinata was in when they heard her scream.

Naruto had called up Shikamaru and told him to tell Temari that Hinata was about to give birth. Temari was one of Hinata's closest friends, so he thought she should be there. And Temari insisted that her family come along. Cha, right. Hanika wasn't hard to be told to follow. She was close to Temari. But she forced Shikamaru to come.

Tenten and Neji came soon after. Tenten was holding on to her stomach. "Is Hinata… is her kid… out?" she asked in between gasps of air.

"Tenten, you shouldn't be going that fast, you're pregnant" said Neji.

Tenten fixed Neji with an angry glare. "Miyage-kun!" exclaimed Hanika, as she saw her friend come behind Neji.

Miyage looked like his dad. 'Nuff said.

Just then Hinata, laying on a bed, Naruto and a few nurses and doctors came out of the delivery room. One of the nurses was carrying two babies and was heading to the nursery. Naruto had his hands behind his head, similar to Shikamaru's 'cloud-gazing pose'. He stopped to talk to them.

"Naruto, you mind not doing that? That's kinda MY pose," said an irritated Shikamaru.

"Naaawh… it's just that I'm kinda disappointed that they're girls. I wanted them to be boys so I could teach them OIROKE NO JUTSU!" said Naruto, throwing his hands up at the last part.

Everyone but Miyage and Hanika gave Naruto an annoyed look. Hanika tugged at her mother's sleeve again. "Okaa-san, why were there two babies and not just one? And what's Oiroke no Jutsu? Can girls learn it?" Everyone except Miyage laughed. Then when he noticed everyone laughing, he laughed too. No reason. He just felt left out.

"Well… haha… there were two of them because they're twins. Oiroke no Jutsu is…" Temari paused for awhile and shot Naruto an angry glare for saying it in front of her daughter. "One of Naruto-san's jutsus and, no, girls cannot learn Oiroke no Jutsu,"

"So, Naruto, what'd you and Hinata name them?" Tenten asked.

"Well, the first one had blonde hair like me, and for some reason banana was the first thing to come to my mind. But Hinata didn't like it if we named her Banana so I tried Miso, as in like, Miso Ramen, you know? But Hinata said that THAT name would be weird, too." They all laughed at that. "So she suggested Mitsu for the first one. I liked it 'cause it sounded a lot like Miso. So I guess it was OK. And… the second one, she has Hinata's hair. So we decided to call her Mist. 'Cause you gotta agree if mist had a color other than white, it'd be blue. And Mist has almost the same spelling as Mitsu," Naruto explained.

"Yay!" came the sudden cry of Hanika clapping her hands. Everyone laughed. She sure knew how to crack everyone up. Neji laughing wasn't that popular.

Naruto placed his hands on Hanika, "Where'd you get your humor from? Heheheh… as far as I know, your parents weren't the funny type… Ow! Temari-san! Nggg…" Temari smacked Naruto on the head with her fan. And made everyone crack again. Even Hanika.


End file.
